Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by AnimeGirl2
Summary: Mimi just broke up with her boyfriend and is developing feelings for Matt, who has loved her all along. My first Mimato fic!!!


**Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know** by Anastasia (Anime-Girl)

COPYRIGHT STUFF (Blah Blah blah): Digimon: Digital Monsters belongs to TOEI and Fox Kids. If I owned it, I'd be STINKIN' RICH!!! Well I'm not that's why I'm stuck writing a fan fic...just kidding. If you want to give comments, e-mail me, sign my guestbook on my page, or just write a review here on Fanfiction.Net, OK? Oh, and just to stop further complication, I'm using the American names instead of the Japanese ones (maybe I'll use them for some parts).  
The story takes place when all the Digidestined kids are in high school. Tai, Sora, Matt (Yamoto) are 16, Mimi is 15, Izzy (Koushiro) is 14. There won't be any other characters because this is a Mimato centered fic. This story was inspired by a Britney Spears song (yes, Britney Spears!). I'm not much of a fan of hers but this song is really romantic so that's why I chose it (Perfect for a Mimato, eh?). The lyrics of the song are written in italicized blue while the thoughts are written in italicized bold. ENJOY THE STORY!!!

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa sat in her school cafeteria, surrounded by her friends. They were chattering mindlessly, but of what, she did not know. She didn't care. All she could think about was **him.** "Hello?" said her best friend, Sora Takenouchi, giggling, "Earth to Princess Mimi!" Mimi snapped out of her trance. "Oh sorry, Sora, I was just thinking," she replied. He clouded her every thought for the last few weeks. She never felt this way for a long time, not after her horrible break up with her boyfriend. **_He tore my heart in pieces,_** she thought, **_But Yamoto's not that way. He would never hurt me like that._** Suddenly, he walked through the double doors at the front of the cafeteria. Mimi's heart raced with anticipation as she watched him walk towards Tai and his other friends. Mimi couldn't keep her eyes off him, but when he noticed her looking at him, her eyes darted towards the floor. She couldn't bear to look at him._  
__My friends say you're so into me,  
and that you need me desperately,  
they say you say we're so complete,  
but I need to hear it straight from you_  
He looked at her, with awe. **_Why would Mimi be looking at me like that? _**Matt wondered, confused. But he had to admit, she sure did look cute when she blushed. He had a bit of a crush her when they were in the Digital world but was devastated when Mimi went out with Louis, a kid from their school. His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Kids flooded out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. Yamoto followed his friends to their lockers. He fiddled with his lock, unable to remember his combination number. Mimi's face was all he could think about. **_Why can't I stop thinking about her? I don't have a thing Mimi, do I? _**He struggled with his locker. "Hey," said Taichi, slapping his friend on the back, "Can't you remember your own combo?" Tai and a couple of his friends snickered at Matt, who gave them dirty looks. **_29, 3, 26...GOT IT! _**Matt opened is locker, finally. He took his books out of his locker and was about to leave when he noticed Mimi at her locker, looking bummed. When she noticed him looking at her, she didn't know what to say. "Uh...um...Hi Matt!" she said nervously. Matt smiled at her and returned her greeting. There was a silent pause._  
__if you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long, it hurts_  
_I wanna hear you say the words  
Please  
_"So, Mimi," He said, trying to break the silence. "How are things between you and Lou?" Mimi's expression turned painful. "Uh, he broke up with me this summer." She replied, a tear forming in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mimi," He said, really showing remorse, "I didn't know," **_So she's single..._ **thought Matt, wondering whether he should give it a chance, again, after what happened years ago. **_Would she ever love me the way I love her?_** He shook is head, **_She would never, I bet she still has feelings for Louis._**_  
  
_Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled herself together; She had to move on. She gave her heart away and had it broken. **_That would never happen again,_** She said, trying to reassure herself. "It's okay Matt," She said, with a quiver in her voice, "That was the past, I just gotta move on with my life." Matt nodded and out stretched his arm. "May I walk you to class?" Mimi smiled, "I thought you'd never ask!" They walked into Modern English class, laughing together, with Mimi hanging onto Matt's arm. **_He's so good to me,_**she thought, **_Even if a serious relationship won't work out, I'll be glad to have him as a friend._** She smiled happily. Matt always knew how to cheer her up, which was why she cared for him so much. They approached their seats and sat down, placing their books on the table. The teacher, Mr. Utada, bored the whole class on this lesson on "Emphasizing Opinionated Essays" or something or other. Matt couldn't really grasp what Mr. Utada was teaching. He turned his gaze to Mimi, who was scribbling into her notebook. **_Since when did Mimi actually take notes in class? _**he snickered at the thought. Mimi finished writing her note and folded it into an envelope. She whispered something to Sora and handed her the note. Sora nodded, smiling. **_What could they be talking about? _**RRRRIII-NNGG!!!! The bell rang and all the students practically jumped out of their seats, anxious to leave the school. Before Matt could get up, Sora approached him and handed him the note. He peered at her quizzically at her, wonder what this note was for. He opened the note and realized it was from Mimi, he recognized her beautiful handwriting. The note read as follows:

Dear Yamoto,

We need to talk, seriously. You need to learn the truth, and there's a lot I need to know too. Please meet me at the garden at the back of the school in 15 minutes.  
Love Always,  
Mimi

He thanked Sora for the note and rushed out of the classroom. **_This is all happening so quickly...God, I'm so confused. What could Mimi possibly want to tell me? That she loves me?_** Matt shook his head. **_Nah, she still loves Louis, but I gotta tell her how I feel, even if she doesn't return my feelings. _**When he approached the garden he saw Mimi sitting near the fountain. She looked nervous, as did he. Mimi looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.  
_Don't  
Don't let me be the last to know,  
Don't pull back,  
Just let it go,_   
"Matt, I need to confess my feelings to you," She said, a worried tone in her voice. "I--" Matt placed a finger on her lips, trying to hush her. "I need to say it first," He said, "I love you, Mimi. I always did. Ever since we met at summer camp, I knew, you were the one." Mimi had a surprised look on her face, which worried Matt. **_What if she doesn't feel the same way? What have I done? Yamoto, you're an idiot!!!_** "When you and Louis hooked up, I tore me apart. I thought I could get over you but I couldn't," He continued, "I hope you understand, Mimi, and I hope this doesn't change our friendship because I can't bear to lose you--" Mimi stopped him with a kiss. He placed his hand on her hair, and the other on her waist. She held him close so he wouldn't let her go, _ever._ _  
I need to hear you say,  
You need me all the way  
Oh if you love me so  
Don't  
Let me be the last to know_  
_**I wish this could last forever.**_

**THE END  
**Not bad for my first Mimato, huh? *just kidding* I want to make a continuation of this fic so I might do one next week. I hope you guys liked this story. I'm working on another story (Taiora!!!) but I don't think it'll be done in less than a week (gotta deal with homework!) so if you have any comments or suggestions, review it!!! Thanks! 


End file.
